Stacked, disk-type lenticular filters have been used in processing of fluids for commercial applications. In a typical filtration system employing such filters, the filters are assembled for operation inside a sanitary housing that is sealable from an ambient environment. The sanitary housing is typically a generally cylindrical pressure vessel that has structure for fluid ingress and egress.
Under normal operation, pressurized fluid to be filtered enters the sanitary housing through the fluid ingress and fills the area surrounding the disk-type lenticular filters. The fluid is then filtered through the filter elements, after which the filtered fluid enters the stacked inner core. The stacked inner core is fluidly connected to a fluid egress, which can route the filtered fluid (filtrate) to downstream plumbing.
Such systems are often bulky, top-heavy and time consuming to assemble. In some cases, overhead lifts must be used to remove heavy parts from the stack between uses. Typically, such systems are bolted or otherwise fixed to a floor so that assembly and disassembly can be achieved without risk of tipping the system. Furthermore, such systems typically comprise several heavy and expensive metallic parts that must be cleaned and sanitized between uses. The sanitary housing, along with any other non-disposable wetted parts, must be carefully cleaned before each use. If the sanitary housing or other wetted parts are not properly cleaned, subsequent batches of fluid may be cross-contaminated. The sanitizing steps can add significant delay to processes. Often, significant quantities of sanitizing agent must be used to sanitize such parts. Consumption and disposal of such sanitizing agents can create undesirable environmental impact. Furthermore, such systems often require a skilled and trained operator for proper compression.
Moreover, such systems are typically mounted, often bolted to the floor or a skid, as a permanent fixture in a given room at a manufacturing location. Each such room typically contains several large related manufacturing fixtures with associated plumbing that may be employed, for example, in scale-up manufacturing processes. To the extent the manufacturing location has multiple such rooms, a separate permanent filtration fixture must be provided in each room.
There is a continuing need for filtration systems that are lighter and are easier to assemble. There is also a need for filtration systems that are mobile so that a single unit may be employed in multiple rooms. There is also a need for filtration systems employing materials that, when disposed of, are less expensive and more environmentally friendly. There is also a need to eliminate cross-batch contamination between runs. There is also a need for filtration systems that require less cleaning and down-time between uses. There is also a need for filtration systems that are less reliant upon operator skill in achieving satisfactory results. There is also a need for filtration systems that consume less floor space in operation.